


Fire

by keitolino



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitolino/pseuds/keitolino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaug wakes up and defends the treasures he had long ago stolen from the dwarves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Not really a song fic, but also not quite not a song fic. Definitely inspired by _I see Fire_ by _Ed Sheeran_ , and many many many feels after re-watching the extended DoS edition. Also just a bit of Thilbo to spend this Christmas with~

Bilbo watched the fire gushing out from inside the mountain. The heat burned his skin, the lightness flashed his eyes. He saw the fire breathing dragon breaking down the holy halls of Durin's kin. The fire flashed towards him, but he didn't move. “Thorin!” 

The next moment, he felt a heavy weight on top of himself, tearing his weak and little body down. “The dragon has awakened!” Thorin's voice was rough, barking into his ears. “Take care of the dragon fire, Master Burglar!” The sky was filled with fire and smoke, the air was hot and hardly gave them enough oxygen to breathe. "I can't afford losing you so soon!"

The flames flashed away above them, mixed with loud and piercing squalls from the angry Smaug. The dragon expected them to come, but not at all did he think of giving them back the treasure he had stolen. “I will destroy you!”, he roared into the flame-lit sky. Bilbo covered his eyes and ears. He buried his head in Thorin's chest, seeking shelter from the dragon's fire.

Next to the two of them were Dwalin, Kili and Fili. They were crawling on the floor, escaping the heat and flames of the fire. Coughing and sighing were heard all around them, while the loud roars of Smaug sounded like thunders above them. “We need to bring that creature down!” It didn't take the dwarves long to get up on their feet again. The undying willpower of dwarves indeed was one of their best characteristics.

All of the company formed a circle around Bilbo, who was given a helping hand to get up by Thorin. “We're not here to give up what belongs to us!” They cheered to Thorin's speech, raising their weapons and voices to show support. “We're here to reclaim what is ours!” Bilbo let his fingers slip into his pocket, where he was hiding the little treasure he found in the goblin's cave. It was powerful, the ring, and not only Bilbo, but also Smaug felt that. He wanted to own it, wanted to steal it from Bilbo. 

"We will not let this worm take away our kin's home and treasures!" Wrath and fury spoke from the king's mouth. Bilbo stood beside him, looking to the blazing mountain. The flames were high, higher than the mighty statues protecting the front entrances from enemies. The heat broke down upon them, glistening on their skin. All of them were scared, but the determination of their king helped them to collect all their power and strength to fight the dragon. 

Bilbo had seen Smaug on drawings before, but those did not mirror the greatness of a calamity he really was. Fear struck his body and stiffened his senses.“If this is to end in fire, then we should all burn together.” Kili raised his sword, leading every other member of the company swinging their weapons high. The dragon spit another blast of fire into the sky, breaking down on the company with the time being. He then retreated into the halls of Erebor, diving into the amount of treasures hid inside of it. "Come little dwarves, come." Laughter echoed inside the Erebor.

Thorin stared at the fire, as well at the damage Smaug has done to Erebor. He breathed in deeply the hot air that embraced them. Not only was it hot, but also enriched with horrendous stink of the dragon. Watching the flames flying into the night, he remembered the pain that Smaug has brought upon the dwarves, and the people from Dale likewise. “Slay him!” Thorin turned around to Bilbo, placing his hands on each of his shoulders. Inside the cloudy smoke, Fili and Kili spent a moment of silence together, looking at each other fiercely. 

“Bilbo, I hope that you will remember me.” Thorin was the first one to start running towards the mountain, his heavy armor aching on his body. The little hobbit followed the company eagerly, his heart throbbing harder than it ever did before, his feet shakier than they ever were. “Du bekar! Du bekar!”


End file.
